callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Playercard/Black Ops Calling Cards
A list of all the calling cards (referred to as Backgrounds) in Call of Duty: Black Ops. To unlock backgrounds for purchase, players must rank up; others, however, require the player to prestige. Backgrounds are bought with CoD Points. List of Backgrounds Riddled Background BO.png|Riddled Caged Background BO.png|Caged Punji Stakes Background BO.png|Punji Stakes Swarm Background BO.png|Swarm Red Chrome Background BO.png|Red Chrome Slaughter Background BO.png|Slaughter Boarded Up Background BO.png|Boarded Up Kingpin Background BO.png|Kingpin Galvanized Background BO.png|Galvanized FMJ Background BO.png|FMJ Bandolier Background BO.png|Bandolier Urban Soldier Background BO.png|Urban Soldier Carbon Background BO.png|Carbon CCCP Background BO.png|CCCP Graveyard Shift Background BO.png|Graveyard Shift Tortured Background BO.png|Tortured Undertaker Background BO.png|Undertaker Impenetrable Background BO.png|Impenetrable Napalm Background BO.png|Napalm Tree Hugger Background BO.png|Tree Hugger Fly Trap Background BO.png|Fly Trap Geiger Background BO.png|Geiger Leave Them Hanging Background BO.png|Leave Them Hanging Take The Hind Background BO.png|Take The Hind Goose Background BO.png|Goose Pirated Background BO.png|Pirated Gas Mask Background BO.png|Gas Mask Ambush Background BO.png|Ambush Backstabber Background BO.png|Backstabber Piston Background BO.png|Piston Meltdown Background BO.png|Meltdown Armored Background BO.png|Armored Shanty Background BO.png|Shanty Beast Background BO.png|Beast Decoded Background BO.png|Decoded Shallow Grave Background BO.png|Shallow Grave Dead Souls Background BO.png|Dead Souls Shattered Background BO.png|Shattered Covert Background BO.png|Covert Suppressing Fire Background BO.png|Suppressing Fire Call It In Background BO.png|Call It In Any Last Words Background BO.png|Any Last Words Burn Them Out Background BO.png|Burn Them Out Sally Background BO.png|Sally Scout Background BO.png|Scout Marine Background BO.png|Marine Night Watch Background BO.png|Night Watch Tactical Background BO.png|Tactical Dawn Raid Background BO.png|Dawn Raid Commando Background BO.png|Commando Comrade Background BO.png|Comrade Iron Curtain Background BO.png|Iron Curtain Escape Background BO.png|Escape No Escape Background BO.png|No Escape The Sherman Background BO.png|The Sherman Tiger Background BO.png|Tiger Treyarch Pride Background BO.png|Treyarch Pride Treyarch Background Black Ops.png|3arc Well-Equipped Background BO.png|Well-Equipped Australia Background BO.png|Australia Austria Background BO.png|Austria Belgium Background BO.png|Belgium Bolivia Background BO.png|Bolivia Brazil Background BO.png|Brazil Canada Background BO.png|Canada China Background BO.png|China Columbia Background BO.png|Columbia Cuba Background BO.png|Cuba Czech Republic Background BO.png|Czech Republic Denmark Background BO.png|Denmark Egypt Background BO.png|Egypt El Salvador Background BO.png|El Salvador Ethopia Background BO.png|Ethopia France Background BO.png|France Germany Background BO.png|Germany Greece Background BO.png|Greece Guatemala Background BO.png|Guatemala Israel Background BO.png|Israel Hong Kong Background BO.png|Hong Kong India Background BO.png|India Iran Background BO.png|Iran Iraq Background BO.png|Iraq Ireland Background BO.png|Ireland Italy Background BO.png|Italy Ivory Coast Background BO.png|Ivory Coast Japan Background BO.png|Japan Kenya Background BO.png|Kenya Mexico Background BO.png|Mexico Morocco Background BO.png|Morocco Netherlands Background BO.png|Netherlands Norway Background BO.png|Norway Philippines Background BO.png|Philippines Poland Background BO.png|Poland Portugal Background BO.png|Portugal Russia Background BO.png|Russia Singapore Background BO.png|Singapore South Africa Background BO.png|South Africa South Korea Background BO.png|South Korea Spain Background BO.png|Spain Sweden Background BO.png|Sweden Switzerland Background BO.png|Switzerland Taiwan Background BO.png|Taiwan U.A.E. Background BO.png|U.A.E. U.K. Background BO.png|U.K. Ukraine Background BO.png|Ukarine Stars Background BO.png|Stars Stripes Background BO.png|Stripes USSR Background BO.png|USSR Blackbird Background BO.png|Blackbird Carpet Bomb Background BO.png|Carpet Bomb Classified Background BO.png|Classified Glass Jaw Background BO.png|Glass Jaw Lookout Background BO.png|Lookout Moon Background BO.png|Moon Nova Gas Background BO.png|Nova Gass Gas Attack Background BO.png|Gas Attack Blackbird Pilot Background BO.png|Blackbird Pilot Crash Site Background BO.png|Crash Site Reznov Prisoner Background BO.png|Reznov Prisoner Reznov Revenge Background BO.png|Reznov Revenge Executive Order Background BO.png|Executive Order Russian Roulette Background BO.png|Russian Roulette Rusalka Boarding Background BO.png|Rusalka Boarding Sub Background BO.png|Sub Breaking And Entering Background BO.png|Breaking and Entering Gas Masks Background BO.png|Gas Masks Sitting Bull Background BO.png|Sitting Bull Twin Hinds Background BO.png|Twin Hinds Underwater Base Background BO.png|Underwater Base SCUBA Background BO.png|SCUBA Vorkuta Background BO.png|Vorkuta Vorkuta Escape Background BO.png|Vorkuta Escape Ops Background BO.png|Ops Woodland Camo Background BO.png|Woodland Camo Faded Camo Background BO.png|Faded Camo Red Camo Background BO.png|Red Camo Cavern Background BO.png|Cavern Cherries Background BO.png|Cherries Destruction Background BO.png|Destruction Envy Background BO.png|Envy Propaganda Background BO.png|Propaganda Cupcakes Background BO.png|Cupcakes Headshot Background BO.png|Headshot I Heart Background BO.png|I Heart Neon Background BO.png|Neon Background Nightmare Background BO.png|Nightmare NVA Background BO.png|NVA Octopus Background BO.png|Octopus Op 40 Background BO.png|Op 40 Pretty Pony Background BO.png|Pretty Pony Rainbow Background BO.png|Rainbow Pink Skulls Background BO.png|Pink Skulls Bow Skull Background BO.png|Bow Skull SOG Background BO.png|SOG Spetsnaz Background BO.png|Spetsnaz Swirls Background BO.png|Swirls Teddy Bear Background BO.png|Teddy Bear Tornado Background BO.png|Tornado Tropas Background BO.png|Tropas UFO Attack Background BO.png|UFO Attack Drowned Background BO.png|Drowned Woody Background BO.png|Woody Warning Background BO.png|Warning Putrid Flesh Background BO.png|Putrid Flesh Walking Dead Background BO.png|Walking Dead Hunting Pack Background BO.png|Hunting Pack Ressurected Background BO.png|Ressurected Rancid Background BO.png|Rancid Abomination Background BO.png|Abomination Bare Bones Background BO.png|Bare Bones Prestige Background BO.png|Prestige Wager Background BO.png|Wager Hardcore Background BO.png|Hardcore Hotline Background BO.png|Hotline Situation Room Background BO.png|Situation Room Sassy Sally Background BO.png|Sassy Sally Royal Flush Background BO.png|Royal Flush Lucky Lucy Background BO.png|Lucky Lucy Prestige 1 Background BO.png|Prestige 1 Prestige 2 Background BO.png|Prestige 2 Prestige 3 Background BO.png|Prestige 3 Prestige 4 Background BO.png|Prestige 4 Prestige 5 Background BO.png|Prestige 5 Prestige 6 Background BO.png|Prestige 6 Prestige 7 Background BO.png|Prestige 7 Prestige 8 Background BO.png|Prestige 8 Prestige 9 Background BO.png|Prestige 9 Prestige 10 Background BO.png|Prestige 10 Prestige 11 Background BO.png|Prestige 11 Prestige 12 Background BO.png|Prestige 12 Prestige 13 Background BO.png|Prestige 13 Prestige 14 Background BO.png|Prestige 14 Prestige 15 Background BO.gif|Prestige 15 (Click to watch) Locked Background BO.png|Locked Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer